


And All His Will

by MiniNephthys



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dojima and Adachi shack up together after the Bad Ending.  Kink Bingo, for the square "humiliation (situational)."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All His Will

"Hey, Dojima-san. Go get me a coffee."

Dojima scowled, and looked around the ramshackle building that was once Inaba's hospital. "Where am I supposed to get that?"

Adachi leaned back in the chair that was now his throne. "Don't you know anything? Keh, you really are useless. The station has some. So does Junes."

Out there, where the Shadows were crawling over every inch of ground. "Where am I supposed to get one without dying."

"So demanding." Adachi sighed dramatically. "There's probably a coffee maker in the employee's lounge, if you can find it."

Dojima had no choice but to begin the search. Walking still hurt, but he was healing slightly, not that Adachi had taken particularly good care of him. He dragged himself all the way into the basement, where he found a working coffee maker still with coffee in it. Lucky him, he didn't have to face Adachi's displeasure today. Probably.

When he made it back with the cup, Adachi whistled. "So you're good for something after all. Congratulations."

Dojima grit his teeth and said nothing.

After a while, Adachi spoke again. "Clean my shoes. And not with a rag, either."

"I never made you do that, Adachi," Dojima reminded him, glaring.

Adachi chuckled. "I know that~ But this is fun, isn't it? Putting you in your place for once. Making you feel like a bug, like you did to me. Just. Because. You. Could."

Knowing there was nothing he could do, Dojima knelt. Adachi's shoes tasted like leather, coarse on his tongue. There wasn't much dirt on them, not that he could notice, but the worry was still there. Even if he had been able to put that out of his mind, it was still an utterly disgusting act.

Adachi laughed full-out. "You're a natural!" He hummed a cheery tune. "Keep going, I want to make sure they're clean. I'm supposed to look presentable, after all - I'm a police officer."

"You're a criminal," Dojima growled, scowling up at him. "You're the reason everyone in this town is either dead, hiding in fear, or one of those _things_. You're the reason my nephew and his friends could have been killed - might be dead now. And you _killed my daughter_ , you son of a bitch!"

Adachi shrugged and replied, "Number one, it was fun and they're better off now. Number two, they got in my way. And number three, it just happened that way, I didn't choose it." He yawned. "Anything else, or are you going to do your job?"

Dojima swallowed, knowing there was nothing he could do. He'd tried attacking Adachi before, but the younger detective seemed stronger than he had ever been before. Once or twice he'd seen a blood-red, armored figure behind him. He didn't want to ever deal with that creature.

He lowered his gaze, but didn't make it all the way back to his shoes. "You're getting off on this," he accused.

"Wouldn't you? I told you, it's fun making you do whatever I say. And you're pretty good with your tongue." Adachi undid his belt with one hand while pulling Dojima's face forward. "You've probably never done this before, right? It's easy once you get the hang of it. You'll do fine."

Face burning with shame, Dojima slowly began to do as he was told. It felt thick on his tongue, slightly salty. He licked a few times, then hesitantly took the tip into his mouth.

Instantly Adachi forced his head further down, ignoring Dojima's muffled yelp of surprise. He held Dojima's head where it was and started thrusting into it, letting out a groan now and then.

This wasn't sex. This was being used as a sex toy. Dojima closed his eyes and willed the whole thing to end quickly.

After too long, it did. He swallowed the bitter liquid - Adachi was still holding his head in place - then slid off of him as soon as he was able. He wiped his mouth.

Adachi grinned, still hazy-eyed from orgasm. "I guess you're good for something after all. I knew there was a reason why I didn't kill you."

Dojima held out some hope that he'd been spared because Adachi had some genuine feeling for their partnership. Some humanity left in his heart that refused to let him kill the man he'd worked with, drank with, went home with.

But that hope was harder to keep every day.


End file.
